Soma x Megumi France Is Where The Heart Is
by SorikuGirl21
Summary: After the Moon Festival, the Advancement Exam looms not far behind, as everyone struggles to become Second Year Totsuki Students. But an unexpected surprise arises sending Soma, Megumi, Ryou, and Hayama on a trip to France Abroad for Two Years. And what they experience might change the way they look at cooking and each other forever... Soma x Megumi, Kurokiba x Hayama
1. Chapter 1

_**Note To Readers:**_ _HEY EVERYONE! I received several requests from friends to write A Soumegu Fanfiction I have decided to do so. Why did I decide to finally write one? Because i'm seriously pissed off at the manga's direction. When I first watched/ read Shokogeki No Soma. I fell in love with it. Because I LOVE cooking! And i'll get this off my chest now I HATE Erina. So you won't be seeing much of her if any at all. I am deeply disappointed that Megumi seems to almost be pushed to the side. Why can't the best character win for once?! Which leads me to the development of this fanfiction. This fanfiction takes place after The Moon Festival. There is no Central. I have something better up my sleeve._ _ **HOLD ONTO YOUR SEAT! HERE'S**_ _ **Soma x Megumi "France Is Where The Heart Is"**_

 _ **{Prologue}**_

In Polar Star Dormitory Soma laid on his bed in room 301 as he stared up at the ceiling. Thanks to everyone's help they managed to not only turn a profit but beat Kuga-Senpai in sales the second to last day at The Moon Festival. Unfortunately, though it wasn't enough to beat him in overall sales. There went his Shokogeki with Kuga-Senpai. Damn it! He was so close too! And then there was HIM. The first seat Eishi Tsukasa. Talk about a fearsome fellow. Shortly after they closed up shop Rindo-Senpai had taken both he and Megumi to dine at Tsukasa's restaurant booth located in Immote or the Uptown area where the expensive and fancy booths were often situated the Elite Ten included among them. Soma hated to admit but he was WAY out of his league. It was extremely vexing. However, that didn't mean he'd be out of reach forever. He was going to climb his way to the top. He swore it. And there he would see beyond what his father had back when he was a student himself.

With all these thoughts lingering in his head the morning came swift and fast before Soma had to drag himself out of bed making his way out of his room and into the hallway with his usual dark circles under his eyes as Megumi can towards him. _"Oh, Soma-kun! Good Morning!"_ the blunette greeted the redhead with her usual smile as their paths crossed. "Oh, Tadokoro good mornin." Soma greeted in return with a yawn before Megumi noticed the bags under the red head's eyes. "Ohhh...Soma-Kun did you not get any sleep again? You know that's not good for you...though after what we witnessed last night I couldn't really blame you..." the blunette murmured softly. "Well, it's nothin new for me. Though i'm still seriously bummed that I couldn't challenge Kuga-Senpai. That's a real downer ya know!?" Soma laughed off his frustration.

"Well, Fumio just fixed breakfast so why don't we go ahead and join the others? Otherwise, it'll get cold." Megumi suggested. "Oh, you're right! Then let's get our feet movin!" Soma offered a grin before he followed the blunette down into the dining room where all of the other Polar Star dorm members were already situated. **_"ITADAKIMASU!"_** everyone exclaimed as they clapped their hands together and dove right in. "It's hard to believe it's already been almost a year since we started High School..." Ryoko murmured softly as she picked up her bowl of miso soup. "I know! It was over in a flash! I wasn't even sure we were going to survive!" Yuki exclaimed. "Well, it's not over yet..." Marui chimed in. "...Yeah...we still have one more circle of hell to cross through..." Ibusaki muttered. _"That's correct...The Advancement Exam..."_ Isshiki replied premonition cloaking his voice as he picked up a cup of green tea.

"Advancement Exam?" Soma questioned it being the first time he had heard of it. "It's a series of tests that determine if you get to make it to the second year..." Megumi explained. "Oh..." the redhead mused as he let it sink in. "Well, I AM SURE AS HELL GOING TO PASS THAT DAMN TEST!" Daigo cried out as he stood up on the table. "THAT DOES DOUBLE FOR ME! Shoji cried as he joined him. _"BOTH of you get your feet OFF the table before I SKIN you alive!"_ Fumio threatened before both men quickly sat back down in their seats. "So what exactly do you do for these exams?" Soma questioned curiously. " _Although the official announcement hasn't been made First Year Students will be given "Four" parts that make up the Advancement Exam. Needless to say, you must pass all of them if you wish to proceed to the second year. Even during my time, the tests were VERY challenging."_

"Hey Hey! Isshiki -Senpai!" Yuki exclaimed. "You're on the council which decides the tests...couldn't you just give us a LITTLE hint as to what the tests will be on pretty please!" the orange-haired girl begged with her best puppy dog eyes. Isshiki only let out a soft chuckle. _"Of course not. Besides...I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. In fact, the Director should be making the announcement any minute_ now..." the blonde grinned before a student came and brought eight letters all with the student's name on it. Megumi slowly opening hers and began to read it out loud. _"Dear, First Year Student Tadokoro Megumi...please report to the courtyard to await an announcement by the Director Senzaemon_..." the blunette read as she began to feel her nerves get the better of her. "Well then! We'd better get going! Come on Tadokoro!" Soma urged as he made his way towards the door with Megumi following behind him before everyone in Polar Star Dormitory left to take their first step in becoming Second Year Students.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! : GLAD YOU LIKED IT!_**


	2. First Plate: The Advancement Exam

_**Note to readers: Hey everyone! Hope you read the prologue before this chapter! If not go back and read it! lol to everyone coming on board welcome! While this Fanfiction is centered around Soma and Megumi the other characters will be in it so no worries. I just couldn't place all of them down for the character tags. I don't know about you guys but other than the Moon Festival Season 3 for me didn't even feel like the same series for some reason. Maybe because it all happened too bloody fast? Anyways that's why i'm not even going into Central territory. The Advancement exams too seemed just a little too easy minus the bear meat. And the sabotage talk about ridiculous. Enough of my ranting lol here's Chapter: 1! Please Enjoy!**_

 _ **First Plate : The Advancement Exam**_

All of the students gathered around in the courtyard the size significantly smaller than it had been the first time they stood there as First Year Students. Each filled with anxiety from what was about to come next as Senzaemon the Director of Totsuki academy took to the stand clearing his throat as he did. _"When you first stood here amongst one another you were Middle School students entering as Highschool Students for the first time...you overcame the harsh and intense camp at the Totsuki Grand Hotel...among those were a handful of you whom were handpicked by the Elite Ten and I participated and competed over the pinnacle of Totsuki in the Autumn Elections...you were also thrown into the depths of an unknown kitchen in which you had to leave a visible mark of your presence during the Stagiaire. And last but not least we closed off the end of Fall by holding our annual Moon Banquet Festival as per Totsuki tradition..."_ the Director began.

" _But, now you must venture forward and prepare yourselves as you begin your climb towards the 1% whom will graduate Totsuki by becoming Second Years. Thus a challenging road awaits you! The Advancement Exam...the exam will consist of "four" parts one each more punishing than the last...three weeks from now you will be boarding the Totsuki Express and be taken to the first testing site...that being said...you may use your three weeks of Winter Break to do as you see fit...I do however advise you all to choose very wisely... **YOU ARE DISMISSED**!"_ Senzaemon exclaimed before he left passing Erina whom only smirked as she made her way over to Soma. _"My condolences Yukihira-kun...but you probably won't even make it past the first part of the test...well do your best not to fail completely...Good Day..."_ the blonde muttered scathingly as she flipped her hair back _"Come Hisako."_ "Hai, Erina-Sama" Hisako replied as she followed her empress shooting the redhead an apologetic smile.

"Man...Nakiri's tune never changes does it." Soma chuckled amusedly. "Oh yeah! Tadokoro You and Nakiri were paired up during the Stagiere right!?" the redhead questioned. "A-Ah...the chef was really scary back then too...Nakiri-San took over his kitchen...I was afraid of what might happen..." Megumi shivered. "So...Advancement Exam huh...time flies doesn't it!? It's been nine months since I came to Totsuki and moved into Polar Star dormitory with ya'll!" Soma grinned. "I almost had ta camp out cuz I didn't bring any ingredients with me! Boy was I lucky huh?" the redhead laughed. "Teehee...it took me 3 months before I passed Fumio's cooking test...but she let me stay in the shed..." **_"REALLY!?"_** Soma cried in surprised before they both started to laugh.

"So anyways what ya gonna do for Winter Break Tadokoro?" the redhead questioned as the blunette fidgeted with her fingers. "Well...I wanted to go home to visit with everyone...but...THERE'S NO WAY I CAN GO HOME WITH THE EXAMS COMING UP!" Megumi cried as she ran around in circles. "I-I mean who knows what we'll be up against!?" the blunette squeaked. She still remembered how brutal camp was! That left scars that would remain ingrained in her brain forever! "Oh? Personally, I can't wait! Uncharted territory just ripe for the pickin!" Soma exclaimed. "Eheh...how expected of Soma-kun..." Megumi deadpanned. _"ALRIGHT! Let's to use this opportunity to take our cooking to even greater heights and knock the Elite Ten off the First and Second Seat!"_ the redhead cheered as he threw his fist up in the air.

"E-EH!? N-No way I-I can't do that S-Soma-kun!" the blunette squeaked. "Aw come on sure ya can!" Soma grinned before the blonde Italian Takumi Aldini and his brother Isami came towards them. "That's exactly right Yukihira." Takumi began as he stood in front of his one and only rival. _"After all...if you don't at least strive for that much you wouldn't be my worthy rival now, would you? Listen and listen well Yukihira...you're not allowed to fail the Advancement Exam...you can't leave Totsuki until our Shokogeki...got it?"_ the blonde mused only causing the redhead to smirk. "Heh, you don't have to tell me...I already know that much...that goes double for you Takumi! Let's become Second Years together!" Soma told Takumi whom's face lit up upon the suggestion. "HAI! Yukihira!" the blonde exclaimed happily before Isami grabbed his older brother dragging him away.

" ** _OI_ _ISAMI! I WASN'T DONE TALKING YET!"_** Takumi cried as he flailed his arms. _"Nee-Chan we're going to miss our plane..." Isami mused. **"I'LL BE BACK! YUKIHIRA!"**_ "LATER!" Soma yelled waving him away. "...Eheheh..." Megumi giggled softly as she sweatdropped with a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Hehe...hear that Tadokoro? Now we definitely can't take a back seat to them! By the way, i'm gonna head over to Shinomi's Lab and meet up with the guys! You commin?" the redhead questioned as he looked back at her and paused noticing she looked diffrent than normal. _"Tadokoro? You listenin?"_ Soma questioned before the blunette snapped out of it. "O-Oh Hai! I'm right behind you Soma-Kun!" Megumi smiled and followed him to Shinomi's Research Lab where he had spent a lot of time recently. Once they opened the door, however, both Soma and Megumi's eyebrows nearly were singed off from a wave of fire erupting from within.

 _" **WATER WATER HAYAMA-KUN HURRY HURRY THE SPICE PLANTS!"**_ Shinomi Jun cried as she ran around frantically in attempts to put out the fire threatening several of her cultivated spice plants before Hayama Akira's voice was soon to follow. ** _"OI OI OI! THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN! THE LAB DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH SPACE TO PRACTICE FLAMBE!"_** Hayama chewed out Alice as Ryou stood there staring into space as per usual. Alice Nakiri only puffed up her cheeks. _"Hmph...sometimes in the pursuit of science risks and sacrifices must be taken and or made right Ryou?"_ the albino smiled innocently as she turned toward her partner in crime. "...Ah..." Ryou Kurokiba replied bluntly. **_"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!"_** Hayama scolded already at his breaking Megumi fearing to cross the threshold past the door. "YO! COMMIN IN!" Soma called out as he did just that much to the blunette's horror.

 _"Oh! If it isn't Yukihira-Kun Good Morning!"_ Alice greeted in her cheerful manner, unlike her prickly cousin. "Sup! MAN! Talk about a surprise hahaha...just what are ya doin in there anyways? If you're roastin marshmallows i'm in!" "S-Soma-kun...I don't think that has anything to do with it..." Megumi sweatdropped. _"Teehee silly as always arn't you Yukihira-kun! I'm DELIGHTED you asked!"_ Alice giggled cheerfully only for Hayama to finally implode. _"I'D BE DELIGHTED FOR YOU ALL TO LEAVE! I HAVE TO PREPARE FOR THE EXAM TOO YOU KNOW! AND THANKS TO YOUR MISTRESS KUROKIBA I HAVE TO ALSO CLEAN UP THE PLACE! NOW EVERYONE OUT OUT OUT!"_ the Spice Prince snapped and threw everyone out of the lab slamming the door behind them. As everyone just blinked a few times.

"Eep...H-Hayama-kun looked REALLY scary just now..." Megumi shivered. "DAMN! Hayama's pretty miffed! What did you guys do anyway !? The place looked pretty trashed too HAHAHA!" Soma questioned as he laughed. "...The Miss blew up the lab for one of her experiments..." Kurokiba answered. " _Well not exactly."_ Alice interrupted. " _You see I "borrowed" a book from my dear grandfather which just happened to have last years Advancement Exam. One of which involved the art of testing students on the art of Flambe...So! I thought that I would add a little scientific flare to it!"_ the albino giggled mischievously.

"So you took it from his office? NICE ONE NAKIRI!" Soma grinned as he gave her a thumbs up laughing all the more. Those Nakiri's were always a riot. "I just h-hope the director doesn't find out!" Megumi cried as she pictured it. " _Well! We best be off! Good luck preparing for the Exam!"_ Alice winked before she pulled Kurokiba along with her leaving the area. "OH, YOU TOO!" Soma called out afterward. _"...HMM..."_ the redhead muttered as he went into deep thought. "Soma-kun? Is everything ok?" Megumi questioned. "Oh yeah...I was just wonderin what that Flambe thing is...do you know Tadokoro?" Soma questioned. "H-Hai...it's a French for Flamed... it's a very difficult technique where you light alcohol on fire but it's very difficult to perform unless you have complete confidence in yourself...otherwise, you can end up burning the entire dish...as well as cause damage to the kitchen..." the blunette explained as Soma only grinned with that gleam in his eye.

"Interesting! TO THE POLAR STAR KITCHEN!" the red-head exclaimed and charged fowards. "W-Wait for me S-Soma-kun!" Megumi cried out and hurried to catch up. Who knew what he would do we he had that look! And what made matters worse was Soma was COMPLETELY unpredictable! Who knows what trouble he'd get into if she took her eyes off him. One thing was for sure he always managed to surprise people. Including her. That was one of the things she loved about him. Despite his questionable mixtures of unedible food that left you with nightmares after you tried them. Once they returned back to the Polar Star dormitory Megumi placed a bunch of books on the table taking a moment to catch her breath.

 _"Here. I borrowed them from my Regional Cooking Cuisine RS. I thought they might help us since they have several cooking techniques from an Expert Level to a Beginner Level. After all, we have no idea what will be on the test...so I think we should study multiple techniques and recipes so that we'll be prepared for anything..."_ Megumi murmured. "Arrigato Tadokoro! Now...let's see here...ah here's one for Flambe lucky!" Soma grinned. {I KNEW IT!} the blunette cried internally. The redhead never could resist a challenge. "Wow! Look at the selection!" Yuki beamed. "There's so many I don't know which to choose!" the orange-haired girl exclaimed as she picked through several of the books on the table. "I know the feeling...it's easy to get overwhelmed when you don't know what you'll be tested on..." Ryoko agreed.

 _"Well, this isn't like the Autumn Elections..."_ Ibusaki began. " _We won't be given time ahead to prepare and perfect a dish...in otherwords, we have to be ready for whatever the examiners throw at us..."_ the smoke prince muttered. Yuki only puffed up her cheeks. "And of course Isshiki-Senpai won't tell us anything at all...it's really stingy of him..." the orange-haired girl grumbled as Marui adjusted his glasses letting out a sigh. "It can't be helped...The Elite Ten are the ones that are setting up the Advancement Exam..." the black-haired male murmured. "The Elite Ten huh...man, i'm SO bummed...I was THIS close to squaring off with Kuga-senpai...now I gotta come up with another plan..." Soma muttered before he felt a tug at his ear. "OH GEEZE LET IT GO ALREADY YUKIHIRA!" Yuki snapped grabbing a hold of the red-head's ear. "Y-Yuki-Chan calm down!" Ryoko pleaded

 _"OW OW OW! I GOT IT ALREADY SO LET GO!"_ Soma cried before he rubbed his sore ear once Yoshino released it. "...Well...anyways...there's nothing we can really do but study..." Megumi sighed as she looked through the book and paused as she noticed one on candy making gazing at it thoughtfully. Soma once again couldn't help but notice. There was that look again. "...Tadokor-" the red-head began before he was interrupted by the two quarreling men as they stormed into the room. "I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Shoji's threatened as he stood with his head bashed against Daigo. "MY FRIED SHRIMP WAS BETTER THAN YOURS AND YOU KNOW IT!" "WHY YOU!" the blonde cried as the two started to brawl. At this rate, no one was going to get ANY studying done with the two gorillas around."Well then! Let's split up and put our nose to the grindstone! _WE POLAR STARS ARE GOING TO BECOME SECOND YEARS! FIGHT!"_ Yuki cheered as everyone threw their fists up in the air in agreement. After that everyone broke up to test recipes and practice on their own.

Soma sat at his workstation going through all diffrent kinds of Flambe recipes. There were a bunch so it was pretty hard to choose from before he paused coming to one recipe, in particular, Baked Alaska. The redhead stared at the page for a moment before he flipped to another recipe. **_"ALRIGHT! WE'LL GO WITH THIS ONE!"_** Soma grinned as he gathered all the ingredients he needed before he removed his headband off of his wrist and tied it to his head readying his knife he had sharpened the night before. Immediately the red-head set the oven to 200 degrees before he took his knife to a whole pineapple slicing it halfway from top to bottom leaving the leaf crown on top of each half. Afterward, Soma removed the core and the flesh inside of it and then proceeded to cut it into several chunks.

Once that was finished the red-head placed the pineapple shells onto a packing sheet lined with tin foil. While he waited for the shells to warm the red-head began to prep the other ingredients slicing away at onions, mushrooms, and peppers on his cutting board like lightning. Grabbing a pan Soma fired it up and tossed shrimp in it already peeled along with butter to saute for 5 minutes. Once they turned pink he removed them with a slotted spoon and set them aside grabbing the cutting board and transferred the rest of the ingredients into the pan adding a dash of black pepper to the mix. After the contents in the pan were cooked just enough to warm them the red-head removed the pan from the eye of the stove. Soma filled up the pineapple shells with the saute and sprinkle with just a little bit of shredded coconut before the red-head leaned over taking a quick peek at the book he was referencing and nodded.

 _"Now I take the rum...and heat it until bubbles form...I don't get it but here goes nothin!"_ Soma shrugged and in a heated saucepan, the red-head poured the rum into it keeping a close eye on it until he saw it beginning to bubble up. _"Ohhoho! And here comes the fun part! Take a match and light it on fire!"_ Soma grinned as he lit up the match and took it to the liquor instead of the fumes and let out a loud scream. Meanwhile, Megumi was in the kitchen a few doors down sitting at her own workstation sulking behind her a pile of burned pots. She herself still having a work in progress. "How do people manage to do this so easily!?" the blunette questioned as she held her head wracking her brain. Slowly Megumi eased herself up from her seat and took another pan filling it with water and white sugar attempting to get it up to a boil.

No, she couldn't give up! At the beginning of the year, she was one grade away from expulsion. But thanks to Soma she had been given a second chance. One that she couldn't waste! The one whom believed in her cooking even when she herself had no faith in her dish. Encouraging her with that goofy grin he always wore. The best partner and friend she could ever ask for. That was Soma Yukihira. And the more time she spent with him she could slowly feel these feelings growing inside of her. Though Soma probably didn't see her as anything more than a friend. She herself wasn't anything special compared to a lot of people. But there was something about Soma that made her want to better herself and her cooking. In all honesty, he along with her mother was her biggest inspiration. But there used another that cheered her on. The one whom taught her how to cook from the heart. Megumi hugged the book in her hands close to her as she wiped the tears rimmed in her eyes as a fire of determination replaced them.

 _{I ABSOLUTLY CANNOT FAIL! NOT AFTER COMMING THIS FAR}_ the blunette thought silently to herself adding a teaspoon of lemon to the boiling mixture along with blue food coloring. Using her thermometer she cared monitored the temperature of the liquid waiting until it hit about 298 degrees. Afterward, Megumi carefully using oven mitts lifted up the pot and poured the thickened mixture onto a sheet of parchment paper with a cookie sheet under it. Once it cooled slightly the blunette picked up a spatula and turned her head towards the opened book. Afterward, Megumi began to stir the mixture from the outside to the inside repetitively until the mixture gave off a glossy shine like that of a jewel bringing a smile to the blunette's face. Slowly Megumi gradually grabbing a hold of a piece of the heated mold wincing as she did using it to shape a petal. Each time doing so burning her hands enduring the pain.

The blunette paused as she took a break her face covered in sweat from the heat and her hands scared from coming in contact with the hot candy before she squeaked jumping almost three feet in the air as she heard a scream come from the other room. "S-SOMA-KUN!" Megumi cried and she hurried to the kitchen next door only to see Soma laughing in shock with part of his eyebrow singed off meeting him with a look of horror. _"Oh! Tadokoro! Hiya! How's ur testin goin!?"_ the red-head questioned as he waved at her covered in soot. "Well errr...So-so I guess... _WAIT N-NEVERMIND ME! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"_ the blunette cried. "Oh, this? Hehehe I went to light the alcohol in the pan with the match and it blew up in my face WOOPS! Hehehehe I REALLY messed that one up!" Soma laughed off his mistake.

"Oh, Soma-kun you shouldn't be laughing!" Megumi scolded him as he got up and brushed himself up. _"Yeah, you're probably right. But...i'm trying to find techniques that only I can use in my cooking...when I was in the Stagiere I got send to Shinomiya's_ restaurant I learned a ton of Frenchy terms and techniques. It was actually a lot of fun! Still, I want to expand that knowledge...so I thought i'd give that Flambe thing a try! Guess I should've read where the book said to light the fumes, not the alcohol itself...hehehe...well not that I was any good studying from book anyway! "EH!? You mean you ended up in S-Shinomiya Kojiro's kitchen!?" Megumi cried as she failed her arms. "Yep! Sure did! " Soma grinned. "Btw you were lookin at a book too earlier weren't ya? So what did ya end up pickin?" Soma questioned. "...Well...that is...C-...Candy Art..." the blunette responded sheepishly as blush tinted her cheeks.

"Candy Art?..." the red-head questioned as he pictures a drawing of candy. "U-Um...you use sugar and boiling water to make a mold and you can cut it or shape it with your hands or tools to form things like flowers...or even animals..." Megumi attempted to explain to Soma. "Momo-Senpai's cake had one wrapped around it that was caramelized sugar remember?" the blunette reminded the red-head. "OH! Yeah! Man, that was tasty! I was never any good with sweets I always messed up the ratios so badly that they were either undercooked or burned." Soma laughed dryly. Megumi paused as she looked at Soma with concerned glistened in her eyes. With the blunette fixated on the red-head, she didn't notice Soma's eyes drifted downwards to her burned hands. Suddenly the red-head grabbed Megumi by her left arm and pulled her over towards the sink.

"S-Soma-kun!?" Megumi questioned flustered before she paused seeing the red-head turn on the sink running cold water. Without saying so much as a word Soma placed the blunette's burned hands under the cool soothing water. _"Ya know when ya burn your hands you should always run um under some cold water. Otherwise, they'll blister. Got it?"_ "H-Hai..." Megumi murmured as she felt her heart race. He was just touching her hands and yet she couldn't stop the nerves flooding her mind. "There ya go! Just wipe um down with a washcloth!" Soma smiled before he turned off the sink. The blunette forced herself to nod and took a washcloth drying off her hands. " _Ya know i've been thinkin..."_ the red-head began. "About what Soma-kun?" Megumi questioned as she turned her gaze towards him.

" _About the Advancement Exam...I gotta wonder if we're even practicing the right things..."_ "Hmm? What do you mean?" " _Well...at the Camp From Hell we were placed into unfamiliar situations and tasks that tested our speed, adaptability and performing to a professional chef's standard...then in the Autumn Elections we had to face a theme and create a dish in accordance with that theme...during the Stagiaire, we gained experience working in diffrent kitchens...and last but not least The Moon Festival tested our knowledge about customer service...so don't you think that during the Advancement Exam we'd be tested on how well we retained all of that stuff ingrained in us...?"_ Soma questioned Megumi.

"I SEE!" the blunette cried as her eyes widened in realization. "Then just maybe we're all focused on the wrong things! But...how do we go about preparing ourselves for the Advancement Exam? We only have three weeks for Winter Break..." Megumi questioned worriedly. "HMM...that's a good question..." Soma admitted as he mulled it over. before a grin crept up on his face. _"GOT IT!_ We'll ask someone who's already a Second Year Kuga-Senpai!" the redhead exclaimed. **_"...EH!?"_** the blunette cried before they wound up in front of Chinese Cuisine RS. "HUP HUP HUP!" the human robots chanted as they tossed the dried rice in their pots over and over as if in sync almost completely. A short male with blonde and black hair turned his head in Soma and Megumi's as a grin manifested across his lips. _"Well! Well! If it isn't Yukihira-Chin..."_ Terunori Kuga mused.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! GLAD YOU LIKED IT!_**


	3. Second Plate:When Winter Turns To Spring

_**Second Plate:**_ _ **When Winter Turns To Spring**_

 _"Well Well if it isn't Yukihira-Chin!"_ Kuga-Senpai exclaimed as his head turned towards Soma and Megumi as they stood there before him. " _I gotta say I wasn't expecting to see your face so soon. Don't tell me you want to challenge me again HMM HMM HMM?"_ the Eighth Seat questioned as he swung back and forth in his chair. "Not exactly" Soma began with a bit of a chuckle. _"Hahaha of course not! Well then out with it Yukihira-Chin! I'm a VERY busy man you know?"_ Kuga-Senpai assured them. "Actually Kuga-Senpai I was hopin ya might be able to give us some advice fer the upcommin Advancement Exam." the redhead told him bluntly.

 _"AH! I SEE I SEE! In THAT case...what are YOU going to give ME in return for my help? HMMM, Yukihira-Chin?"_ the Eighth Seat mused as his magenta eyes locked with Soma's yellow ones. Megumi only remained silent as she watched the exchange between the two. " _I mean you didn't expect me to help you for FREE, did you?"_ "Well kinda yeah." Soma laughed. "Though now that you mention it I don't really have anything in particular to trade...i'd challenge ya ta a Shokugeki but I had a feelin ya'd just turn me down flat anyways." the redhead admitted as he scratched at his nose. " _...But then again...I'd just hate for my cute little Kouhai to fail the exam as your Senpai! Oh, how tragic that would be Yukihira-Chin!"_ Kouga cried out as he threw his head back dramatically. Of course, Soma knew he didn't mean a lick of what he was saying.

"S-So?" Megumi began. _"...Alright...i'll lend you my power Yukihira-Chin..."_ Kuga-Senpai told Soma as a smirk manifested upon his face causing Megumi to swallow hard. " _But, in return...you owe me a favor that I will call upon you to collect in the future...so...what do you say Yukihira-Chin? Is it a deal?"_ the Eighth Seat asked as he leaned back in his chair. "Deal! Man, you drive a hard bargain Kuga-Senpai! I thought I might have to wager my expulsion again hahaha..." "That's what I was afraid of!" Megumi cried in response before Kuga-Senpai clapped his hands together. "So then it's decided then?! RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT!? Of course, it is! Prepare yourself Yukihira-Chin! You just might regret asking ME for help?" the Eighth Seat grinned broadly as a dark aura seeped around him causing the blunette to shake with fear before Kuga-Senpai jumped as a voice broke through the silence.

 _"THERE YOU ARE KUGA! You naughty boy!"_ a magenta-haired girl with cat-like eyes emerged from out of nowhere hanging all over the Eighth Seat. "R-Rindo-Senpai..." Kuga-Senpai twitched his eye as she rubbed against his face like a cat. _"Leaving the rest of us to do ALL the work while you play with the cute little first years...Eizen-kun will get mad at you again for slacking off..."_ the Second Seat scolded playfully as she poked at Kuga's left cheek only causing him further annoyance. "OH! It's you!" Soma exclaimed as he recognized the girl from before at the Moon Banquet Festival. _"My My...if it isn't Tadokoro-Chan and Yukihira Soma...it's been_ a while _..."_ Rindo-Senpai mused. _"I must say...i'm looking VERY much forward to your exam results...you never know who will be watching..." the Second Seat mused as she licked her lips. "keep-your-wits-about-you...until then..."_ Rindo giggled softly and grabbed Kuga by the collar of his shirt dragging him away as he threw his arms up in protest. Megumi and Soma only blinked a few times.

"That was unexpected..." Soma admitted. "Mmm...so...what do we now Soma-kun? We came out here to get his help but...it looks like he's going to be busy for a while with preparations for the Advancement Exam..." "...HMMM...well I guess we have no choice but ta keep practicin on our own until his schedule frees up." the redhead let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, you're probably right." Megumi nodded before she paused as her phone began to ring. _"Oh, my phone...excuse me..."_ the blunette murmured before she answered. "...MOM!?" Megumi exclaimed surprised. _"Eh!? What do you mean the staff has come down with the flu!? Someone brought the bug in? T-That's terrible! What are you going to do?"_ the blunette questioned before silence passed between them. _"...But if you do that! All the guests ...all the guests...that made reservations...they won't...be able to stay at the Ryokan for the Holidays...isn't that just too sad for them...?"_ Megumi frowned before Soma spoke up.

"You know...we DO have three weeks of Winter Vacation and you said ya wanted ta pay your folks a visit anyways right? If your mom needs help then won't don't I come along an help ya out!? After all two chefs are better than one!" Soma grinned as the blunette's eyes widened. _"R-REALLY!? Really Soma-kun!?"_ Megumi questioned almost in disbelief. "Sure! After hearin that you lived in a Port Town from Yoshino and the others I kinda have been watin ta check it out. Of course, if ya don't want me ta come I won't force you." the redhead told the blunette. _"N-No!T-That's not it! It's just...I feel like...i'd be troubling you...Soma-kun has to study for the Advancement Exam too...so..."_ Megumi murmured as her voice trailed off as she avoided her face with reddened cheeks.

"Well yeah, but I think I could spare at least three days or so. Besides yer mom needs ya, ya can't exactly turn her down. Heck, you risked expulsion so you could help me with my booth at The Moon Festival so count me in Tadokoro!" _"Soma-Kun...Arrigato!"_ Megumi exclaimed as her face lit up before she squeaked as her mom's voice came from the other end. "G-Gomensai M-Mom! Um...what if I and Soma-kun came to help out at Ryokan for about three days?!" the blunette questioned. "Oh well...about that...we're actually on Winter-Break so we're totally free." Megumi half lied. { _In that case, it would be a big help. Arrigato Megumi...let me know when you arrive at the station and i'll pick you up.}_ "Hai!" the blunette exclaimed before her mother ended the call.

"Well! If we're gonna get movin we better get packin! We should probably let everyone know where we're goin too." Soma surmised. "A-Ah. In that case, let's head back to the dorm and prepare for our trip." Megumi agreed before the two made their way back to Polar Star Dormitory. The redhead went ahead and went upstairs to his room while Megumi entered hers. It was only once she was behind closed doors that everything began to hit her at once. _"WAHHHHHHH! W-What have I gone an done!? S-Soma-kun! S-Soma-kun is gonna be becomin t-ta my h-house!? W-What if everyone g-gets the wrong idea!? What if my mom starts askin questions!?_ Oh _, the room is spinnin..."_ the blunette squeaked nervously in her accent before she blew a fuse and fell over. Hearing the noise her roommates Yoshino and Ryoko came in to check on her. "GAH! MEGUMI!" Yuki cried in a panic seeing the blunette passed out on the floor.

Soma paused hearing commotion coming from the hallway as he works on sharpening his knives. " _Ah, Soma-Kun. I was wondering where you wandering off too."_ Isshiki-Senpai broke the silence. " _hehehe I thought you'd be cooped up in the kitchen practicing for The Advancement Exam like everyone else."_ "Well I WAS...but then I got ta thinkin...that maybe the best way ta go about preparin for the exam is by throwin myself into a completely diffrent enviroment...and what better way ta do just that than by helping out in an unfamiliar kitchen!" Soma grinned. " _I see...so that's your angle Soma-kun..."_ the Seventh Seat softly chuckled. " _Well, do your best to help Tadokoro-Chan."_ "Yessir!" the redhead exclaimed before Isshiki-Senpai closed the door behind him as he made his way through the darkened hallway and outside to the balcony allowing the wind to blow against him. " _Soma-kun...never fails to keep surprising me...I think he'll find that the Advancement Exam...is a whole other beast than the Academy itself..."_ the Seventh Seat mused.

"...EH!? You're leaving!?" Yuki questioned surprised by the news. "I thought we were all going to practice cooking together tonight!" the orange-haired girl pouted. "It is a bit sudden." Ryoko agreed. "Are you going to be ok not studying for the exam?" the purple-haired girl asked after they finally managed to revive the blunette. _"O-Oh, i'm not going to be gone the whole time! B-Back home a lot of the staff at Ryokan fell Ill so since it's Winter Break a lot of guests have booked rooms there...and if she's not there to help..." "I got."_ Yuki finally answered with a smile. "In that case, you have to go." _"Yuki-Chan...Ryoko-chan..."_ Megumi murmured softly before she noticed the time. "Oh! It's almost lunchtime! I better hurry!" the blunette exclaimed and hurried dragging her suitcase behind her. Yuki and Ryoko only looked at each other questionably as they followed her as Megumi watching her go into the kitchen.

" _Ah, Megumi just in time. I got everything you asked for on my trip to the store."_ Fumio the doorkeeper smiled. "Arrigato Fumio-San!" Megumi smiled in return and put an apron on getting right to work. It took about a half an hour before Soma made his way into the hallway with his suitcase. "Tadokoro!? Ya ready ta go yet!?" the red-head called out. "A-Almost Soma-kun!" the blunette responded before she came out nearly out of breath as she held a bento box wrapped in her hands. "G-Gomen...I didn't mean...to keep you...waiting...Soma-kun..." the blunette apologized but Soma only flashed a grin. "Hehehe no worries. Your hands look pretty occupied so i'll just go ahead and take this for ya!" the red-head exclaimed and grabbed Megumi's suitcase along with his. _"Arrigato."_ the blunette smiled in return before the whole dorm came to see them off. Waving goodbye Soma and Megumi made their way out of the dorm and headed down the path to the train station.

" _It's a good thing we decided to dress warmly...I can feel it getting colder..."_ Megumi murmured softly. "No kiddin! It's fricken freezin!" Soma shivered as they continued to walk before the two paused noticing white droplets slowly falling down on them from the sky. Like a little kid, the red-head's eyes lit up. "WOW! Tadokoro look! It's snowin! Isn't that awesome!?" Soma laughed in awe and wonder as the snow steadily became heavier. Watching the falling snow Megumi's mind was taken back in time when she was a little girl running around in the snow herself no older than Five years old. _{D-Daddy! Daddy! Look it's snowing! Isn't it pretty!?}_ the little girl giggled happily as her golden eyes gazed upwards in wonder and awe before two pairs of hands reach out to her and picked up placing Megumi on their shoulders. A male with dark blue hair and golden eyes wearing glasses turned and smiled at her before the memory faded into the snow as her attention fell back on Soma.

"OH! I see our train! We better make a run for it! Come on Tadokoro!" Soma exclaimed before he grabbed her hand and their luggage hurrying towards the station. Megumi felt her face redden before a small smile crossed her lips as Soma turned to look back at her grinned broadly. They both barely managed to make it onto the train having to catch their breath both red in the face from running so fast. It didn't take long though for them to burst out into laughter. "PHEW! That was a close one!" Soma exclaimed huffing. "Teehee...I-It was..." the blunette agreed with a tired smile before the red-head's stomach let out an angry growl from within. "Aw man...I guess all that runnin around testing recipes really worked up an appetite after all my dish was so burnt I couldn't even taste it." Soma laughed to himself before Megumi held out to the red-head the bento box she prepared her face turning bright red.

"S-Soma-kun..." the blunette studdered as her nerves began to get the best of her. Soma was almost afraid she was going to explode. _"B-B-Ben-Bento! I m-made it for you! A-As th-thanks for helping...me and...my...mother out...so...please take it!"_ Megumi managed to squeak out. "...For me?" Soma questioned. _"H-Hai..."_ the blunette murmured softly. Soma paused as he looked at the bento then at Megumi before he carefully took the bento box from her hand. "...So can I open it?" the red-head questioned before the blunette stiffened as she nervously nodded her head. Untying it Soma opened a box of treasured delights. Situated in the box was an orange fox made out rice along with a blue bunny leaning against it. There were also sandwiches with the crust cut off made of tomato, ham and lettuce sandwiches and nestled in the corner were sashimi of salmon and tuna cut into the shape of cherry blossoms.

 _"WOW! AMAZING!"_ Soma burst out excitedly as Megumi felt her heart skip a beat. "This whole bento box just bursts with creativity! the redhead complimented with a grin. " _It's almost kinda a waste ta eat it...OH! I KNOW!"_ Soma exclaimed before he threw his left around the blunette and pulled her in close to him before the red-head raised up his phone to get Megumi, him and the bento all into the same shot. _"SAY CHEESE!"_ Soma exclaimed as a clinking noise went off. The poor blunette though was so flustered taken by surprise it was almost too much for her to deal with at once. _"A-Are you ok Takodoro?..."_ the red-head questioned worriedly before he placed his hand on Megumi's forehead causing her to freeze in place. Soma quickly compared her temperature to hers."...Hmm, I think they're about the same..." the red-head surmised. Megumi only took a sigh of relief. _"A-Anyways Soma-kun the food will get cold if you don't eat it."_ "Ah...Aheheheh...you're right...well then! _ITADAKIMASU!_ " Soma exclaimed and took one of the sandwiches chowing down as Megumi poured some hot green tea to go with it. "Here you go Soma-kun." the blunette offered. "Ah, Sankyu." Soma smiled and happily accepted it taking a nice sip.

After they had both stuffed themselves silly the blunette began to nod off as the red-head soon found himself in deep thought. " _...Just what IS Second Year going to be like at Totsuki...? Just how much further can I deepen my skills...and improve my cooking...? What new tastes and recipes will I be able to create? If a graduate from there...will I be able to surpass my dad...and inherit Yukihira...? There are just so many things I don't know...what do you think...Tadokor-"_ Soma questioned before he paused feeling something hit his shoulder. Slowly the red-head looked down at Megumi who was fast asleep resting her head against him. A soft smile worked its way onto his face The smile he reserved only for her. It didn't matter how much uncertainty there was in his heart. There was just something about Megumi's cooking that placed all of his doubts at ease. Gently Soma rested his head softly on top of hers and closed his eyes as he remembered the spring that brought them together.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! GLAD YOU LIKED IT!_**


	4. Third Plate: The Meaning Of Hospitality

_**Note To Readers: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Each one is much appreciated! I was quite surprised when I saw how many people were reading it! Pleasantly surprised of course! I just adore Soma and Megumi from the bottom of my heart as i'm sure guys do too! {Btw I don't think Megumi's mother has a name so I gave her one.} I have a new AMV that I made for the opening for you guys since you all are just SO awesome!**_ ** _watch?v=l7PV0snMe_c Now without further to do I am pleased to present to you the Third Plate! DIG IN!_**

 ** _Third Plate:_** ** _The Meaning Of Hospitality_**

Megumi slowly pried her eyes opened and let out a soft yawn. _"Oh dear...I didn't mean to fall asleep..."_ the blunette murmured before she felt something resting onto of her head. Looking upwards Megumi squeaked noticing Soma had also been tempted by the sweet spell of slumber and had leaned over on her. Oh, how embarrassing. But embarrassing or not she had to wake him and gently grabbed his shoulder shaking him. _"S-Soma-kun..."_ Megumi attempted to awaken the redhead before he groaned and opened his eyes. "Oh, Tadokoro...mornin..." Soma yawned with tears rimmed in his eyes as he slowly sat up. "Um... _It's actually the afternoon..."_ the blunette sweatdropped. "Is it? By the way how much father is it ta your hometown?" the redhead questioned as he rubbed his eyes. " _Not much farther now...OH! There's a train station!"_ Megumi exclaimed as the train slowly came to a stop. Once the train halted Soma grabbed his and Megumi's luggage as a van pulled up to meet them a woman with black medium length black hair and brown eyes smiling as she opened the window and unlocked the door. _"Welcome, Home Megumi..." "MOM_...I'M HOME!" Megumi exclaimed happily.

 _"Come on you don't want to stand out in the cold too long."_ Megumi's mother coaxed before both she paused looking at Soma whom only stared blankly back. For some reason, he was starting to get nervous. "H-Hai!" the blunette exclaimed before they both loaded and luggage into the car and then got in themselves and headed down the road. " _So Megumi is this the friend you were telling me about?"_ Megumi's mother questioned. "Uh Ah...S-Soma-kun lives in Polar Star Dormitory with all of us and he tends to help me out a lot ehehehe..." Megumi admitted as she scratched at her cheek nervously. "AMAZING! The snow really does pile up fast, doesn't it!" Soma exclaimed as he peered out the window." _Soma-kun's cute Megumi."_ "Mom..." the blunette groaned as her eyes drifted over to the redhead distracted and let out a relieved sigh.

Once they finally arrived Megumi's mother placed some hot green tea on the table along with some daifuku for them to enjoy taking a seat across from them. " _I apologize for having you have to come all the way out here. Especially given the circumstances. But Megumi's very fortunate to have such a sweet friend willing to help her out like this."_ Megumi's mother smiled. Soma himself couldn't help but blush slightly embarrassed. He wasn't used to being put on the spot like this and cracked an awkward smile. "Well, Tadakoro's always helpin me out...so I figured it's the least I can do...ehehe..." the redhead admitted. " _I see...arrigato...actually the staff here is quite aged...so when a guest brought a flu bug in they were very susceptible to catching it i'm afraid..."_ Megumi's mother sighed softly as Soma picked up the tea in front of him. "Yep! That would do it. One time my dad and I both ended up bedridden and had ta close down Yukihira for two months. Boy was THAT a disaster!" the redhead chuckled.

"I can't even imagine!" Megumi cried as she attempted to picture if that had ever happened to them. "Anyways! Leave ta us! I and Tadokoro are one hell of a team! Right Tadokoro!?" "MHMM!" the blunette smiled brightly. " _I don't know how I can ever thank you enough for this..."_ Megumi's mother told the two of them before an elderly woman entered the doorway. " _Miss Achika we have guests that have just arrived." "Hai. I'll be right with them."_ Megumi's mother informed her before she turned towards Soma and her daughter. "Gomensai...i'm afraid I have to go now. But please Soma-kun make yourself at home. Everyone is family here at the Ryokan." "I see...Sakyuu...and don't worry about a thing!" Soma assured her as he picked up a daifuku and tossed it up in the air catching it with his hand. " _I leave it to you."_ Achika bowed softly before she made her way out of the room.

" _I guess people are trying to arrive early before the weather outside gets worse...normally they don't check in till around dinner time."_ Megumi murmured. "Could be," Soma admitted before he took a bite out of the Japanese sweet occupying his hand before he felt his clothes burst off caught in a torrent of flavors. _"...NANI!?"_ It was creamy with this addictive mouthfeel that couldn't be achieved with just any Anko or bean paste filling. And the flavor deepened each time he chewed. It was as if he was being pulled in by a current of Macha and in its depths was a treasure of strawberries awaiting him at the bottom." _It's not overly sweet...and it melts on the tongue...as if you're being embraced by the filling of the daifuku itself...but if you were to have green matcha and strawberry Anko...they'd normally compete with one another because they're both strong flavors...so how is such a balance achieved!?"_ the redhead questioned completely baffled by his taste buds.

"Tadokoro these Daifuku arn't normally made are they?" Soma questioned as he directed his gaze towards her. _"N-No...they're a special recipe made by our inn...it's one of many Traditional Japanese sweets we make,"_ Megumi told the redhead. Soma continued chewing before he swallowed. Why did the flavor seeping into his mouth make him feel almost nostalgic. Come to think of it. Megumi had never seen Soma make sweets. Was there a reason for that? Either way she didn't want to pressure him in case there was. _"Um, Soma-kun. Why don't you let me show you to your room now? My mom made sure to reserve one just for you."_ the blunette spoke up before he lifted up his head.

"Aw, she didn't have ta go through the trouble of doing that. I could've just easily crashed in your room. I mean we already live in a dorm and our rooms ARE right next to each other. What difference does a wall between make?" the redhead questioned nearly giving poor Megumi a heart attack. Oh, she couldn't even believe he uttered that out loud! It was a good thing her mother wasn't around! _"I-It does! It DOES make a_ difference _Soma-kun!"_ the blunette cried out in response as she became extremely flustered. But Soma only sat there with that funny look on his face completely clueless as per usual. "Well never mind that!" the redhead exclaimed before he playfully flicked the blunette on her forehead as she squeaked. "Just show me ta the kitchen already would ya Tadokoro?!" Soma teased with a grin. "H-Hai..." Megumi murmured before she led the redhead into the kitchen him changing into the Ryokan chef uniform looking himself over. It was the first time he dressed in this kind of attire.

"So how do I look?" Soma questioned. _"WOW! It really suits Soma-kun!"_ Megumi exclaimed excitedly. "Oh does it? eheheh this is kinda embarrassing...it almost reminds me of the Stagiere..." the redhead admitted. "Hai. I also worked at another Ryokan during that time. It was the one we were invited too." "Oh yeah! I remember that! Though I was kinda bummed that you invited everyone else along when you ask me." Soma confessed. Megumi paused as she looked at Soma. _"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry! The-The innkeeper told me to bring m-my friends so I just thought it'd be ni-nice if I brought everyone a-along!"_ the blunette apologized. "Hahaha! Don't get me wrong I had a fun time with Hayama and Kurokiba trying to conquer the river master! But...I had kinda hoped it'd just be you and me...I mean it would've been the PERFECT opportunity to try out a few of my latest ultra disgusting dishes!" Soma exclaimed with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"...O-Oh..." Megumi squeaked sweatdropping as she did recalling the last one she tried. She had lost count at the squid with blueberry pie filling. Where she felt as if she was being drowned in blueberry sauce and felt up by the squid. That was one was rather hard to wipe from her memory. "Oh! Come to think of it this would be my first time working in a Ryokan!" Soma had to wonder if the order of preparation was anything like that what he went through in Shinomiya's kitchen. How DID things work at an inn anyways? The redhead pondered before two more male staff members entered the kitchen. Within just a few moments Megumi began to feel the panic and anxiety kick in. "WAHHHH HOW C-CAN WE HANDLE A H-HEAVY WORKLOAD WI-WITH ONLY FOUR P-PEOPLE!?" the blunette cried as she flailed all over the place.

 ** _"ALRIGHT!"_ **Soma exclaimed as he removed his headband from his arm and tied it upon his head. "I'M GONNA LEARN AS MUCH AS I CAN!" the redhead swore with a broad grin he wore on his face. {...Amazing...how can he have so much confidence...?} Megumi wondered silently to her face. He never ceased to amaze her how he wanted to absorb everything he came in contact with. Knowing that she couldn't very well fall behind either. Not in the kitchen, she grew up in! It was time to show Soma her true colors as the sou chef in Ryokan and cleared her throat before Soma turned his attention towards Megumi. " _The food we serve here is in courses. Appetizers first and work our way up to the main course. Also, each season has their own special ingredient that is used in the menu's dishes."_ the blunette exclaimed as Soma nodded his head.

"So...the menu changes depending on the season?" the redhead questioned. "H-Hai! THat's right." Megumi confirmed. "Interesting...like how The First Seat used shrimp as a fall ingredient during The Moon Festival...the Ryokan also focuses on highlighting it's seasonality..." Soma mulled over fascinated by the similarities. " _Presentation is also important when serving the dish to the guest. To prepare every meal...it um...typically takes several hours of preparation...that's why...being short staffed at the Ryokan..."_ Megumi's voice trailed off before the redhead crossed his arms. "...Is a big problem huh?" _"...Mmm..."_ the blunette answered softly. _"At regular_ restaurants or _establishments the food is prepared as it's ordered and served...but at a_ Ryokan _, we make the food ahead of time and have a set menu...based of how many guests we have...and depending on how many we have stayed the night...accounting for the number of people in each room...without enough staff in the kitchen it's very easy to get overwhelmed,"_ Megumi explained to Soma.

"Oh..." the redhead murmured as he mulled over the process. "So then what are we serving up today?" _"Um...I believe the Winter menu is Shabu Shabu..."_ "NICE NICE! Nothing like hot pot when ur freezing your ass off out in the cold! We hardly ever get snow where i'm from!" Soma laughed off the tension. "Oh, Soma-kun! Pay attention!" the blunette exclaimed. "So? We just gotta make a lot of the same thing? Is that what you mean?" " _W...Well, ah...but...there are some guests with special dietary needs...so we accommodate them if the need ever arises..."_ Megumi added in. "I see..." _{Comfort...Satisfaction...Consideration...hehehe that's the Tadokoro_ specialty _alright!}_ Soma grinned before Megumi brought the redhead the menu to look at. Looking at it carefully Soma memorized all of the items listed upon it.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S COOK! How many meals do we need to make Tadokoro!?" the redhead questioned. _"U-Um according to the reservation we need to make 40 meals! I'll go prepare the bowls for the hot pot! Can you take care of preparing the_ sesame _and ponzu sauce Soma-kun!?"_ Megumi questioned. "YEP! Do you have the recipe anywhere!?" _"Hai! On the wall!"_ "OK! I'm on it!" the redhead exclaimed as he hurried over to the wall to take a peek at the recipe. So this time instead of French cuisine he'd been thrown into the fiery pit of Traditional Japanese cooking! It was the perfect opportunity to soak up all of the culinary knowledge the Ryokan had to offer! Just thinking about it got him fired up! Megumi's eyes drifted towards Soma as she filled up each pot with two third of water placing a dry sheet of nori in each one. It being rather time-consuming as the redhead finished up the sesame sauce and began right away working on the ponzu sauce. Though he noticed they already had some prepared. Then again with so many people to feed they probably needed to make sure they always had some to spare!

Turning his head Soma watched as the blunette prepared the vegetables swiftly using a special cutter to create flowers out of the carrots and slicing only slightly into the tops of the mushrooms. Him behind her slicing up the cabbage he grabbed and slammed on his plate like lightning the other two chef's only able to look in awe and wonder at Megumi and Soma's infallible teamwork. _"The tofu's done!"_ Megumi cried having it sliced. "So is the beef!" Soma echoed before they both worked together to place the dishes together easily placing out 40 servings on the main dish. "Hehehe! Doesn't this remind you of the 50 servings we had to make at the camp from hell!?" the redhead questioned as they placed the plates in the fridge. _"Teehee that does bring back memories."_ the blunette admitted before they finished up plating the appetizers such as the spice Edmame's and Tofu set."By the way. After we finish up do you think you can tell me the secret to those yummy desserts we had earlier? Cuz I just dun think that I can stand not knowing the answer anymore!" Soma exclaimed as he laughed nervously.

 _"Oh. Actually, that's the dessert we're going to serving for after dinner. It's light so it's good to have after a big meal if you want something sweet."_ Megumi admitted. "Really? Thank goodness! I thought I was gonna be up all night sneakin around the kitchen trying ta dig up the recipe lucky hahaha!" Soma chuckled. _"...E...eheheh...S-Soma-kun..."_ Megumi had a feeling he wasn't joking either as she sweatdropped. Slowly she retrieved the ingredients and put them on the table. First, she placed strawberries and Anko into the blender making sure they completely liquified. Afterward, she poured in the heavy cream into a bowl adding the blended pink liquid to the bowl. Picking up a whisk Megumi mixed the cream as Soma watched in fascination. Picking up what was to come to next Soma took the small bowl of matcha and added just a little bit of water afterward dusting the tray with a generous helping of potato starch. _"Soma-kun!"_ Megumi exclaimed as her face lit up. Even though she didn't have to ask Soma already knew what she was thinking. It just went to show you how far their teamwork went.

Megumi next got a bowl and filled it with sweet rice flour and sugar before the blunette placed it in the microwave for about two minutes. After the time was up she took a wooden spoon and stirred the mixture up afterward she heated it up again this time for one minute. Once it was cool Megumi kneaded the dough Soma only happy to add the green matcha powder to it. "Arrigato Soma-kun!" the blunette added a smile to his before she slowly poured the mixture onto the tray below them covered in potato starch. Each working on rolling them into flat circles. Once they were made into the desired shape Megumi and Soma filled the balls and placed them in the fridge to keep cool. **_"YEAH!"_** both kids smiled as the exchanged a rather cheerful high five. " _You both seem to be having fun."_ Megumi's mother's voice came as she entered the kitchen dressed in her traditional kimono. "Hehehe sorry...a little...were we too noisy?" the blunette questioned concerned. Achika only shook her head wearing a smile.

" _Not at all...is the food ready for the guests now?"_ Megumi's mother questioned. "H-Hai!" Megumi told her smiling herself. "Arrigato Megumi...Soma-Kun...i'll start serving the guests now. I'm sure they'll be more than pleased with you two working in the kitchen." Achika offered a smile. "O-Oh wait! Mom! I'll help you! Just let me get changed!" the blunette insisted before the redhead spoke up. "...Um...is there any way I can get somethin ta wear to help out with the customers too?" Soma questioned Megumi's mother. He recalled something back in Shinomiya's kitchen when Wei-San mentioned something about learning from the customers. " _Oh, no...i've already asked far too much of you...I couldn't even possibly think about having you do anymore..."_ Achika murmured softly."Hehehe well why not!? It's not too bad to see things from a diffrent perspective every now and then!?" the redhead grinned. _"...Well in that case...I might have something...one moment..."_ Megumi's mother murmured before after a moment she came back with a dark blue yukata with snow owls on it. The blunette's eyes widened as she laid her eyes on the yukata.

"But...that's..." Megumi began before she stopped herself. Soma only looked at her confused. What was it she was about to say? "...Is...it really ok for me to wear this?" the redhead questioned Megumi's mother. _"Hai...here you_ go, _"_ she told Soma and gave the yukata to him. "I-In that case i'll go get changed." Megumi murmured and went to do just that before Soma shrugged and changed too. "Oi! Tadokoro! You changed yet!?" the redhead called out from the door beyond. _"A-Almost S-Soma-kun..."_ the blunette squeaked before she opened the door. If it had been an umami bomb Soma's clothes would have come flying off as he gazed at Megumi in a dark blue kimono with pink flowers covered it. Ones tied up in her braids as well. {oh...shit...she's just too cute...} the redhead thought as he found himself nearly tongue-tied. He feared where his eyes might waunder as his face nearly lit up. _"Soma-kun...Soma-kun...SOMA-KUN!"_ Megumi cried out before the redhead shook himself free of his trance and followed after the blunette.

For the rest of the night, Soma and Megumi went room to room delivering the guests their meals and afterward fixing up their futons for their convenience to sleep after taking a bath in the hot springs. By the time they finished both Soma and Megumi laid out on the tatami mat in Soma's room utterly exhausted from running all over the place. " _Good work the both of you."_ Megumi's mother complimented as she peeked into the room from the door. "Oh! Mom! Arrigato!" the blunette offered a tired smile. She was just so glad that she could help her mother protect their home. "Hehehe...It WAS a rather interesting experience i'll say that much." Soma let out a chuckle. " _Well with that in mind I prepared a meal for you both. I hope you enjoy it."_ Achika murmured and served them as they had done for the other guests. Afterward, Megumi's mother closed the door to let them enjoy their break. Watching them silently smiling and laughing with one another. { _Everytime I look at Megumi...i'm reminded of you...dear...please watch after both of them won't you...?}_ Achika thought silently to herself and made her way into the hallway letting be alone.

Poor Megumi didn't last long at all after dinner exhausted from all of the stress that just seemed to hit her at once. Soma himself only chuckled as he watched her sleep. Of course, she'd crash in his room on the futon after she made such a fuss about it earlier. Snoring with a smile on her face with just a little bit of drool on the side of her mouth. Being in Tadokoro's house the curious redhead just couldn't seem to contain the urge and desire to explore. Quietly Soma snuck away as to try and not disturb the guests. Wandering into the living quarters Soma paused as he noticed a photo album sitting out in the open. The redhead looked left and right before he pried it open all too eagerly before he paused noticing a picture. Soma's goldenrod eyes widened in almost shock and surprise as he saw a photograph of his father and Gin next to a blue haired male with golden eyes wearing glasses between them standing front of Polar Star Dormitory. Megumi's flower clip pinned to his tie. The one below it with his dad fully grown standing beside the mysterious male and his mom. _"...But why does he look so much like Tadokoro...wait could he be-!?"_ Soma's eyes widened all the more in realization before his phone began to ring. The redhead made a face before he quickly found the bathroom and locked himself in it. " _It's been a long time...Soma..."_ his father's voice echoed through his ear as soon as he answered. "...Dad..." the redhead responded softly.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT!_**


	5. Fourth Plate: Something Precious

_**Note To Readers: HI EVERYONE! Sorry for the break. I'm working on another fanfiction and my own personal series that i'm writing. I also wanted to give those a chance to catch up who hadn't read the chapters. I'm SO glad it's gotten positive feedback! Please, please please review! It not only helps me as a writer but it also shows me that people have caught up! And when to post the next chapter. College will be starting next week so I won't be able to post as often but I will try my best to update at least every 2-3 weeks. Depending on my workload. I'll be sure to keep you updated as to any breaks I have! Please enjoy The Fourth Plate! DIG IN!**_

 _ **Fourth Plate:**_ _ **Something Precious**_

"DAD!?" Soma cried out in surprise as he heard his father's voice on the other end of the phone which only evoked laughter out of Joichiro. _{Hehehe surprised ya didn't I?}_ "More like scared the shit out of me!" the redhead cried out in return. "Do you have any idea what time it is!?" { _Late I take it?}_ "That's an understatement! It's 1:00 am in the fricken morning!" Soma informed his father. { _...So...Soma...are you at the academy right now?} "_...That's a weired thing to ask..." { _Well? Are you or arn't you?} "_ N-Nope actually i'm staying with err...one of my dorm mates at their place for a couple of days...helpin em out" Soma replied. { _Oh? Is it that cute blunette that served as a judge for our cooking contest?}_ Joichiro questioned as the redhead froze.

"Ah...well...erm..." _{He's pretty sharp...}_ Soma thought to himself. { _Hahaha...hit the nail on the head didn't I!? Spending the night at Megumi-chan's...my son's really wild arn't ya Soma!?}_ "OI! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, THAT WILL INVITE MISINTERPRETATION!" the redhead cried out his face nearly lit up. Thank god he didn't have the speaker phone on. { _Well, don't be slackin too much yeah? The Advancement Exam will be commin upright on your heels} "_ Oh, i've been preparing for it in my own way...after all, i'm not about to be caught off guard this time! BY the way Dad..." _{Hmm? What is it?}_ "...Well...I was kinda wondering...did you and Dojima-Senpai...attend Totsuki with someone with glasses and flower clip attached his their tie...?" Soma inquired. {... _Ah...you must be referring to the Third Seat...} "_ Third Seat? the redhead pondered out loud for a moment. { _Well! Good Night!}_ Joichiro murmured before he hung up.

 _{OI DAD!_ } Joichiro heard on the other end before he ended the call as he made his way down the street with the light's lit up along the side of the road. In his hands, he carried a bag in one and a bouquet of lilies in the other. Once he reached a set of stone steps leading up to a temple the chef turned his gaze upwards as the moonlight reflected off of him. " _It's been 13 years since that day."_ Joichiro murmured as he slowly ascended up the stairs. Once he did the chef walked down to a marble grave and replaced the wilted flowers with fresh ones. His mind going back in time to the first day he met Soma's friends at the polar star dormitory. His eye had caught a cute blunette with golden eyes and a flower clip. Nervously eyeing the food he had carefully prepared. Of course, he couldn't help but be drawn to her. It was as if he was taken back to the past. Where that chef was. When all three of them lived under the same roof. " _That's because she's yours...isn't she...Kenshin...?"_ Joichiro questioned before he placed a bottle of red wine next to the grave.

" _Here, I brought your favorite. Don't drink it all at once yeah? Oh, and to go with it. Custard pudding! You always did eat this stuff by the gallon. You had so many cups stuffed in your closet they nearly busted open the door! But then again...no one could make sweets like you could either...infact...if it hadn't been for you...Soma may never have even been born...who would've thought that both our kids would be attending Totsuki...especially when we both swore against it...heh fancy that huh...?"_ Joichiro mused as he pulled out a picture of him, Kenshin and Gin when they were all at the Polar Star Dormitory. Joichiro pulling at both sides of Kenshin's mouth to force him into a smile as Gin shook his fist in the air. " _...Those were the days eh?...hahaha I still remember when I fed you that anchovy covered in syrup...and you chased me all around campus...I hope that our kids will make several unforgettable memories like we did...watch over um will ya?"_

 ** _Back At The Ryokan..._**

The next morning came hard and fast as Soma and Megumi prepared the meals and the rooms being sure to serve each and every guest as the day progressed. By the time they were finished both of them sat together in Soma's room nearly out of breath with Day 2 complete. "Phew...who woulda thought running an Inn could be so bloody hard..." Soma muttered. _"Soma-kun should see it when we're at maximum compacity."_ Megumi murmured. "For real!?" the redhead cried before they both laughed turning to look outside at the falling snow. Soma paused as he watched the blunette gazing at the scene before them feeling a light blush tint his cheeks. What would it be like...if every day were like this he wondered. "Tadokoro..." _"Hmm? What is it Soma-kun?"_ Megumi questioned as she turned her eyes towards him. "...I was just wonderin...what are ya planning to do after graduation?" _"Eh!? Where'd that come from!?"_ the blunette squeaked in surprise as Soma laughed. "Come on! Just answer!" the redhead urged.

" _Well...I was thinking about helping my mom out with the Ryokan full time..."_ Megumi answered honestly. "Oh? Then why did you decide to transfer to Totsuki?" Soma questioned confused. " _Oh...well...it was my mom that suggested it...although once I got there...I just failed at everything...half the time I didn't even have the courage to tell her how badly I was doing...I felt like...if I did...i'd be letting not only her down...but everyone that supported and encouraged me..."_ the blunette murmured softly. " _But then...I met Soma-kun...and slowly...I began to have more confidence in myself...and my cooking..."_ Megumi murmured as her face slightly reddened a smile working its way onto her lips. "Uh! ..W-What what about Soma-kun?" the blunette questioned flustered as she averted her gaze from his nervously.

"Oh...well I wasn't planning on it. I guess I was pretty much the same as you...all I wanted was to inherit Yukihira and hone my cooking skills. But then out of the blue, my dad told me he was going to close the restaurant for three years. In all honesty, I was actually pretty upset...the place I had grown up in, worked in, made memories in...wasn't going to be my home anymore...Dad never gave me much of a reason either...except that he was going to work with a friend overseas...I thought being sent to some culinary school was so dumb...boy was I wrong...that's why I want to get to the top...to prove to my dad that i'm worthy of shouldering Yukihira...so I guess that makes us the same in a way!" Soma grinned. "It's too bad though..." _"Hmm?"_ "Yeah, ya see I was kinda hoping that you might want to run Yukihira with me...but you can't exactly let a place this good collect dust now can ya!?" the redhead exclaimed before the blunette spoke up. _"B-But! I...I'd like to see...S-Soma-Kun's home...some...someday...too..."_ Megumi managed to blurt out before the redhead smiled broadly.

"Then it's a promise!" _"Mhmm!"_ Megumi agreed returning his smile with one of her own. " _A-Actually...i've had a lot of fun these past two days working with Soma-kun..."_ "Hehe yeah although a bit chaotic! I wish things like this could stay this way forever..." Soma shared the thought. "By the way...i've been givin it some thought while we've been workin together...and it really never occurred to me until now...but..." _"H-Hai!?"_ the blunette squeaked as she felt herself becoming flustered. "Would you mind if I called ya by your first name?" _"...E-EH!?"_ "I mean...after all we've been together for a while now and I just noticed that other than you and Isshiki-Senpai no one else calls me Soma. So can I?" the redhead questioned Megumi. _"Uh...well...it's not that...I mind...it just might be...uh..a little bit...embarrassing...eheheh..."_ the blunette admitted sheepishly as she fidgeted with her fingers with her face flushed red. "A-Ah...maybe that was kinda weired Sorry Sorry!" Soma quickly apologized as he tried to hide his own embarrassment scratched at his left cheek. Neither one able to look at the other.

 _{WHY AM I SO BAD AT THIS!?}_ both of them thought to themselves pathetically. Finally, Soma couldn't take it anymore. "In a situated like this..." _"L-Like this...?"_ **_"YOU GO PLAY OUT IN THE SNOW!"_** the redhead cried and grabbed Megumi as she let out a squeak taking her outside with him into the world of white. "ALRIGHT! I'm gonna build a snowman! Tadokoro! Come help out!" "H-Hai?..." the blunette squeaked as she played along both rolling balls on snow around. Though somehow the snowman seemed to resemble Soma which got a good giggle out of Megumi. But of course Soma couldn't see the resemblance. Afterward, Megumi fell backward taking Soma by surprise before he followed suit both of them moving their arms and legs back and forth to make snow angels. Turning towards the other Soma and Megumi's eyes met as their cheeks were stained with red from the cold. Not able to contain it they both bursted out laughing at the other. Nearby a door opened as Megumi's mother stuck her head out. _"Dinner time! Come inside before both of you catch a death of cold!"_ she called before the blunette and the redhead got up racing each other towards the door. Once dinner was finished they both decided to take a bath Megumi making her way over to the woman's bath.

"It's good to be home..." Megumi sighed happily as she stripped down into a cute white bra and panties laced with dark blue ribboned lace. Once she stripped down and put her clothes in the basket nearby the blunette paused as she noticed she was missing something. Her flower clip. "Oh no..." she murmured in utter horror feeling her face turn blue as panic began to set in. Her scream echoed through the hallways as Soma made his way towards the men's bath only to hurry and sprint down the hallway. _"TADOKORO!? WHAT'S WRONG!?"_ the redhead cried as he opened the unlocked door and froze as Megumi stood in place before screaming again causing Soma to run in the opposite direction. **_"NOT AGAIN!"_** the redhead screamed in return not able to get out of there fast enough and dove right into the men's hot spring. Splashing water in his face frantically. After he calmed down for a bit Soma paused as he heard a noise coming from the wall in between two hot springs and raised his fist knocking against it curiously. Before another knock answered his causing the redhead to jump in surprise.

" _S-...Soma-kun?"_ came Megumi's voice from the other side. "Tado...koro?" Soma questioned in return. "H-Hai..." the blunette answered softly. "U-Um...is everything ok...? I heard screaming earlier...but I guess rushing into the room was a bad idea woops..." the redhead laughed it off. " _O-Oh I see...so that's why..." "_ Sorry! Sorry!" Come to think of it that had happened once before. That's twice Soma has seen her naked. She supposed she really had no choice but for Soma to have her now. Wait! Why was she even thinking that right now!? "So...about earlier..." _"Oh! Um...I seem to have misplaced my flower clip...I guess it must've fallen out sometime when we were out playing in the snow...but it's no big deal really...i'm sure it'll turn up so Soma-kun doesn't need to worry about it. Eheheh"_ Megumi told him. When she said that Soma couldn't help but recall that moment in camp when she tried to stop him from challenging Shinomiya. But he could tell. She was only saying that because she didn't want to trouble him. But he wasn't ok. Not if she was hurting. He never wanted to see any tears in those beautiful eyes of hers except ones of joy.

Once they finished their bath Soma waited until Megumi fell asleep in her room and snuck out into the snow. Using only his hands the redhead dug through the deepened white abyss until his fingers went numb. But he wouldn't quit. Not until he found that hair clip. There was no doubt about it now. That flower clip was the one on that man's tie. He was certain of it. The Third Seat was related to Megumi somehow. Though it was like searching through a needle in a haystack and the odds were definitely stacked against him. But Soma refused to give up and continued digging and digging and digging until finally, he found it. His cheeks bright red and out of breath the redhead made his way back into the inn and placed the flower clip in the palm of Megumi's right hand closing her fingers around it. All at once Soma felt his fatigue hit him as he collapsed right next to the blunette.

Megumi stirred as the sun kissed her face and slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. The blunette paused as she felt something in her hand. Slowly Megumi opened her hand only to find her flower clip safe and sound along with discovering Soma asleep nearby wearing his hoodie. Had he been out all night looking for it? Unable to contain all of the emotions the blunette felt inside Megumi wrapped her arms around the slumbering Soma as she felt tears trickle down her cheeks one after the other. It didn't matter how or where. Soma was always saving her with his kindness. He had no idea how much that small tiny insignificant hair clip meant to her as she closed her eyes remembering the day she received it. It was the same the one when she overheard the cook confess that he could no longer continue to perform the MonkFish Butchering demonstration.

 _ **{Flash Back...}**_

"My body's just not what it used to be..." the elderly male chef confessed wearily as Megumi poked her head out of the door listening in. _"...It's alright...you've worked really really hard all this time...don't push yourself...we can just stop having that demonstration..."_ Achika murmured softly before Megumi narrowed her eyes and ran past a blunette with glasses and goldenrod eyes wearing a dark blue yukata with white snow owls on it as he carried empty dishes nearly losing his balance. "Here let me help you with that darling..." Achika murmured as she took half of the dishes and placed them in the sink. _"Arrigato Achika."_ Kenshin smiled in return as they both washed dishes together side by side. "...Is everything ok...you seem slightly worried..." the blunette asked softly. " _...I am a little...I suppose...one of our chef's that does the MonkFish Butchering demonstration won't be able to do it anymore...it's a big draw for tourists...and it's used in our signature dish...I don't know what will happen to this place if it ceases to exist..."_ Achika frowned softly before Kenshin placed his hand on his wife's offering a smile. _"We'll figure something out...just like we always have..."_ "...You're right..." Megumi's mother offered a smile in return.

"You want me to teach you the old way to butcher monkfish?" "Please teach me! I want to help out at home! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE!" "...Fine...if you promise that you won't cry or say that you're tired...ever...if you do i'll kick you out..." But Megumi only stared down the fishermen with a fierce determination in her eyes. So she practiced day after day her resolve not wavering despite the challenge she was faced with. It was finally on a cold snowy day that Kenshin caught sight of his daughter's intense training on his way back from the fish market. "...Is she...butchering a MonkFish...?" the blunette questioned as his curiosity peaked. He recalled Achika mentioning something about the cook being unable to perform the technique. His little snowflake must've felt bad for the older man and took it upon herself to learn. Quietly he leaves her to her training before he returns to check on her. Slowly the blunette watched as Megumi came towards him her cheeks red from the cold fatigued surprised as she noticed him nearby. She just knew he was going to be mad. She stood there prepared for the worst.

"D-Daddy..." Megumi squeaked. "I-I can explain...I...I...I just wanted to help at home...you're mad...arn't you...?" she murmured as tears found their way to the surface. Slowly Kenshin got down to the blunette's level. _"Now why would daddy be mad?"_ he asked her as he placed a hand on top of her head. _"...Tell you what...Daddy will keep this secret from Mommy if you promise to make her smile when you butcher that monkfish in front of her. Deal?"_ Megumi paused "B-But...what if I can't do it Daddy...?" the blunette frowned worriedly. But Kenshin only smiled. _"In that case, Daddy has some magic that will grant your wish..."_ "M-Magic...Really!?" _"Ahuh! But you have to close your eyes in order for Daddy to give it to you ok?"_ "O-Ok!" Megumi exclaimed happily as she closed her eyes. Taking a flower clip from his pocket Kenshin placed it snuggly into his daughter's hair. _"...Ok, you can open them now."_ Kenshin murmured before Megumi slowly opened her eyes only to see her reflection in the stainless steel counter in front of her. There was no amount that could possibly measure the amount of joy he felt seeing his daughter's face light up like the sun itself.

"A flower!" Megumi beamed happily as she bounced up in down causing Kenshin to chuckle in amusement. _"Daddy has a feeling...that this flower clip will bring you just as much good luck as it has done for me..."_ "Arrigato!" _"Now how about we have a nice slice of strawberry shortcake with just you me and mommy!"_ "MMM!" Megumi exclaimed and jumped into his arms causing him to laugh. _"I'll take that as yes..."_ Kenshin only smiled more and held Megumi carrying her with him to a room where a large strawberry shortcake was with her mother preparing fresh hot green tea awaiting them.

 _ **{**_ _Flash Back Ends...}_

Megumi gently removed herself from Soma before she leaned forward planting a soft kiss to his forehead. _"Mmm...Tado...koro..."_ the redhead murmured as he twitched some evoking a giggle out of Megumi. Slowly the blunette rose to her feet and made her way out of the room. By the time Soma stirred rubbing his eyes he let his vision adjust before he found in front of him Dashi eggs with sweet Anko paste cut into the shape of the heart. A rather unexpected surprise which caused the redhead to smile before he happily accepted the gesture and gobbled it down. Megumi didn't need to say a word as her cooking said all that needed to be said. The last day passed in the blink of an eye before finally it was time for them to depart. Megumi's mother saw them off as they boarded the train returning finally to Totsuki. Both of them waving goodbye as they did. Next time Soma would return the favor by showing Megumi HIS hometown.

After a long trip, Soma and Megumi lugged their suitcases up to the Polar Star Dormitory. "WE'RE BACK!" Soma yelled as he opened the door only to find a familiar face waiting for them. "Welcome back Soma! Megumi-Chan!" Joichiro greeted the two. {W-What's So-Soma's dad doing h-here!?} the blunette thought to herself flustered. **_"NOT THIS AGAIN!"_ **the redhead cried out nearly shaking the whole dorm. _"Joichiro! I told you if you were going to pay a visit to AT LEAST call first! Instead of showing up on the doorstep!"_ Fumio lectured the chef as it went through one ear and out the other. "My! I was wondering what all the fuss was..." Isshiki murmured as he made his way towards the doorway. I'm pleased to see you've decided to pay us a visit again." the 7th seat mused with a smile. _"Well! I had a few_ things _I needed to take care of around the area."_ Joichiro admitted as Soma only eyed his father skeptically.

"Well! At least this saves me the trouble of tracking your ass down!" Soma exclaimed. "I think I can take a wild guess as to why you're here dad...so...how about we just get down to it...?" the redhead grinned as he prepared his knife. Joichiro only laughed in amusement. _"Oh? You've got a good expression there...but...you're not the one i've come here for today_ unfortunately _for you."_ Joichiro informed his son. "...Oh...then...who did you come to see? The director...or maybe Fumio-San?" Soma questioned. " _Nope!"_ the chef replied simply before he turned his gaze towards Megumi. " _Megumi-Chan..."_ "H-Hai!?" the blunette squeaked as she turned her eyes to meet his nervously. " _As a favor...to a certain someone...it falls to me...to see how far you've come...so...come...pick up your knife...you and are...are going to have a cooking contest..."_ Joichiro informed Megumi as he emanated a dark red aura. **_"...EHHHHHH!?"_** both Soma and Megumi cried out at the same time.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT!_**


End file.
